Fairy Tail - Holiday Specials
by Tomboy.Dork
Summary: I will be making a special one-shot for each holiday, when that holiday comes around that is. I think it will be mainly NaLu, but there will be some other ships too. Hope you enjoy and look forwards to the coming stories! Bye! UwU


**Fairy Tail - Holiday Specials**

**Easter 2019**

* * *

Lucy woke up to the morning sun, stretching her arms as she felt a lack in warmness. She looked to the side and saw that she was in her room, yes, but there was something missing, or someone. There was an obvious lack of the salmon-haired dragon slayer that Lucy had grown to love. She sat up and glanced around, there was no sign of him.

Lucy got out of her bed and headed towards the bathroom, having a quick shower and getting dressed. After, she headed towards the kitchen to make some breakfast, that is, if there was any food left. Lucy braced herself for the mess that she was sure would be in the kitchen, but to her surprise, the kitchen was spotless. Surprised, Lucy continued her plans on making breakfast.

After finishing her breakfast of strawberry pancakes, Lucy continued getting ready for the day. As she stepped outside her house, she welcomed the morning sun once again before heading towards her second home, the Fairy Tail guild.

Reaching the guild, she found that it was surprisingly quiet, there were no fights and everyone was enjoying their time eating… chocolate! Lucy gasped and quickly rushed out of the guild and quickly headed back to her apartment. _Of course!_ She thought to herself, slapping herself in the face. _It's Easter! How could I have forgotten?_

Heading into her apartment, she quickly grabbed her outfit and changed. Once she came out she looked in the mirror and smiled. Her outfit consisted of a white tank-top with pink and blue polka dots on it, a matching skirt, some blue sneakers and pink bunny stockings. She summoned Cancer to do her hair and once he had put it up in twin buns, she put on a pink and blue bunny headband. Grabbing her belt, she put it on and fastened her decorated whip and her keychain on to it. She grabbed a pink backpack and raced back to the guild.

When she arrived again, she saw that everything was the same as the first time she had arrived. She looked around and grinned, everyone was either in pairs or groups. Levy and Gajeel were exchanging chocolates with slight blushes on their faces. Happy was giving Carla a fish-shaped chocolate and Elfman were giving each other chocolate kisses, both kinds. Freed and Lisanna were giving each other chocolates as well. Everyone was either giving or receiving chocolates.

Lucy smiled as she grabbed her backpack, she opened it and looked inside, and sure enough, all the chocolates were there. Lucy started walking around and handing out small bags of homemade chocolates. Everyone grinned and thanked Lucy.

There was one more bag left, but she couldn't find the person she wanted to give it to. She continued searching around in hopes of spotting a certain fire dragon slayer, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Finally giving up, she walked up to the bar and started talking to Mira.

"Have you seen Natsu anywhere today, Mira?" Lucy asked, looking at the transformation mage in hope.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but I haven't," Mira replied, apologetically. "Maybe ask Happy if he's seen Natsu."

"Good idea," Lucy smiled, starting to stand up. "Also, could I get a strawberry thickshake, please?"

"Coming right up!" Mira beamed, going to work on Lucy's thickshake.

Lucy started walking over to Happy and patted him on the shoulder. When he turned around, he smiled at the blonde.

"Happy, have you seen Natsu today?" Lucy asked the blue exceed.

"I think I saw him this morning," Happy replied, nodding his head. "He said he was heading somewhere, and to tell you to meet him at the cherry tree at sunset."

"Thanks Happy!" Lucy beamed. "Happy Easter!"

"Happy Easter to you too, Lushi!"

Lucy went back to the bar and started to drink the milkshake that Mira had given her. She wondered why she had to wait until sunset and thought of what she could do during the time spent waiting. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice a piece of paper slide down the table in front of her until she felt a tap on the head.

She looked up and saw Mirajane pointing towards the little piece of paper. Lucy picked it up and unfolded it, reading the contents; _Go to the place where we first met, and find a basket with chocolates. Your next hint will be there._

Lucy looked around to see if she could spot the person who gave her the note. Not being able to, she shrugged and finished her thickshake. Thanking Mira, she set off, wondering who gave her the note. Thinking it was Natsu, she started heading towards Hargeon Town.

After a quick ride on the train, Lucy started heading towards the place where Lucy first met Natsu. Once arriving, she searched around for a basket with chocolates. After 2 minutes, she found it and found a note inside the basket. She put the basket into her backpack and read the note; _Next go to the place of our first mission together, there will be another present for you there._

Lucy thought for a moment, our first mission together? Quickly, she remembered the job. The job where she had to dress up in that stupid maids outfit. After arriving there, she looked around sneakily and found another basket, but this time it had strawberries in it. Lucy smiled and ate one, then put the basket in her backpack after getting the note out. It read; _2 more places to go. The next place is where I live, go around the back and there is your next present._

Lucy sighed and went on the long walk back. After arriving at Natsu's little cottage house, she went around the back and sure enough there was another basket. This one had little easter egg candies in it. Lucy grabbed the note and put the basket in her backpack. Reading the note; _The last place you need to go is where Happy told you to go. You know where, unless he didn't tell you._

Lucy smiled and looked up at the sky, she gasped as she realized that it was nearly sunset. She hadn't noticed how fast the day had gone. Quickly, she rushed towards the cherry tree that she and Natsu liked to go to when they wanted some alone time.

After reaching the cherry tree, she looked around but saw that no one else was there. It was sunset, but she couldn't see her favourite dragon slayer. Going towards the trunk of the tree, she saw that there was another basket. This one didn't have anything but a note in it. Grabbing the note out, she read it; Look up.

Following what the note said, Lucy looked up into the branches of the cherry tree and grinned. Looking down at her with a big grin, was Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey Luce!" he exclaimed, standing up. "Happy Easter!"

Natsu then threw confetti down, it showered around Lucy with the cherry blossoms and it was a beautiful sight. Lucy giggled as she spun around. Natsu jumped down and grabbed Lucy, spinning her around. When he set her down, she almost fell over from the dizziness but they both giggled.

"Luce, I wanted to ask you something," Natsu chuckled, scratching the back of his head, nervously. "I wanted to ask if you would… if you would be my… my girlfriend?"

Lucy looked up at Natsu in shock, was he confessing? She looked into Natsu's obsidian eyes and smiled.

"Of course, Natsu!" she grinned, tears forming in her eyes. "I would love too!"

Natsu looked at her in surprise, shocked. "R-really?"

"Yes, you big idiot!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Natsu. He hugged her back and when he put her down, he grabbed her face and kissed her.

They spent the rest of the night there, and at 11:59pm, they whispered to each other;

"Happy Easter!"

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Happy Easter!**

**I hope you all have lots of chocolates, and as a present from me to you, I have decided that I am going to do a special one-shot every holiday. This is the first one and I know it isn't that good, but I had to rush a bit so I could get it finished.**

**There are 1 331 words in this story.**

**If you liked it, I am glad. Also, if you want, you could give me ideas for each holiday! I really hope you enjoyed this and Happy Easter!**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
